


What's Missing

by youtounihiru



Category: The Alliance Alive
Genre: Angst, Other, endgame spoilers, that's all i write nowadays lbr, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtounihiru/pseuds/youtounihiru
Summary: A short drabble. Contains spoilers for the ending of The Alliance Alive.I don't... actually have anything to say here this time...?yet again stay the FUCK away from me if you ship Galil and Azura though





	What's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble. Contains spoilers for the ending of The Alliance Alive.  
> I don't... actually have anything to say here this time...?  
> yet again stay the FUCK away from me if you ship Galil and Azura though

“It's beautiful, isn’t it?”

Her voice is hushed with awe, so much so that Galil hardly hears her, though when he turns to look at his sister he's quick to notice the tears. It's no surprise, of course – this is what Azura’s yearned for all this time, long before she had even the slightest proof of its existence – and he can’t help but smile as she squeezes his hand lightly, eyes cast up toward the blue skies of her dreams.

“Yeah, it is. It really, really is.” His voice trembles just a bit, something he scarcely notices, but he's surprised by just how quickly Azura turns to face him in response. She hesitates, then grins, gently withdrawing her hand from his to place both on her hips.

“Hey, why are _you_ crying, huh?”

Is he…? Galil's quick to swipe at his eyes to hide the evidence upon realizing that he too had begun tearing up at some point, but it's already much too late, and he’s even faster to redirect the attention away from himself instead.

“You're crying, too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too! Just look–” He raises a hand to her face, wiping away her tears with a gloved thumb, and for just a moment a peculiar expression sneaks onto Azura's face, one he has difficulty reading with any certainty. Then it's gone, as quickly as it came, and quickly finds itself replaced by a sly albeit mildly awkward grin – and she shoves him lightly, determined not to lose even this silly little “quarrel”.

This is hardly the first time she's done something like this, but it doesn’t leave Galil any more prepared; even the relatively gentle push causes him to lose his balance, having been caught entirely off-guard, and he reflexively reaches for whatever he can to sturdy himself, making Azura squeak as he instead unintentionally drags her to the balcony floor alongside him. There's a moment of silence, of startled looks exchanged between the two as he sits up and she draws back a bit – then both burst into fits of laughter, amused by their plight and how silly the entire mess was to begin with.

And so they remain this way for a while, holding each other close and laughing until they can hardly breathe. It’s alright like this. Eventually this too will pass, and they'll have to have that hard discussion about what the future holds, but it's fine for now. Even if after some time Galil's chest begins to ache, and he can no longer be certain if Azura's trembling is due to uncontrollable laughter or sobbing. It's alright. For at least a little while longer, they can continue to tell themselves that everything’s going to be okay from here on out, and ignore the painfully obvious void in their lives. They can play pretend, act like returning to the pub will bring them anything but pain and emptiness, like the nostalgic scent of fresh cooking and gorgeous azure sky overhead won't serve only as a haunting reminder of those who didn’t make it far enough to cherish this moment.

For at least a little while longer, they don't have to acknowledge what's missing.


End file.
